Un monde pour moi
by FunManga21
Summary: C'est un Harry plus puissant et plus intelligent, qui revient à Poudlard après 6 mois d'exil. Trahit, et ravagé il ne souhaite qu'une chose, disparaître. Sans le savoir son voeu se réalise et il se retrouve dans un nouveau monde, en Elfe et en étant le maître de la mort... ça sans les ennuis à plein nez... Legolas/Harry M/M
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première Fic ! Je suis trop contente ! Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Couple: Legolas/Harry je suis pas sûr

Rating: M

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Lord of rings ne sont pas de moi. L'histoire, par contre, elle est de moi.

**ATTENTION! SPOILER**

**Chapitre 1**

**Le maître de la mort**

Harry était là, il revoyait ses yeux se vider de sa vie à jamais. Il revivait cette scène chaque nuit.

Ça faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre et qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Pourtant, il ne ressentait ni joie, ni soulagement.

Au contraire, c'était la lassitude qui avait pris possession de lui depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il avait beaucoup perdu pendant celle-ci, ses parents, son parrain, Rémus et beaucoup d'autres. Même ses plus proches amis comme Néville et Luna avaient succombé à la mort.

Après ça, ça magie avait considérablement augmenté, il devint plus puissant que Dumbledore, encore même plus que Merlin.

C'était stupéfiant. Il pouvait absolument tout faire avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sa magie vivait en lui, comme si elle avait sa propre conscience et sa propre force. Elle le soutenait et l'aidait dans les moments difficiles, elle devint sa plus proche amie.

Après cet épisode, il devint aussi très intelligent, car il s'était soudain passionné pour la littérature. Il avait commencé à lire absolument tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et son cerveau retenait chaque mots et chaque phrases.

Il avait décidé, deux jours après la bataille finale de faire le tour du monde. C'est pour cela, quand arrivant dans chaque pays, il visita d'abord les bibliothèques de chaque ville et de chaque région sorcière. Il voulait toujours en connaître un peu plus, que soit, sûr le monde moldu, le monde sorcier, où même sur les créatures magiques.

Mais il finit rapidement par ce lassé de retrouver toujours les mêmes choses dans les livres, il décida donc de commencer à mettre en pratique la magie qu'il avait apprise. Il devint encore plus puissant. Au début se fut difficile de contrôler toute cette magie, mais avec de la méditation et beaucoup d'entraînements, il réussit vite à la maîtriser.

0OoO0

En ce fin mois de décembre, Harry avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard, pour pouvoir parler à Dumbledore de ce qu'il avait décidé pour son avenir d'auror. Et il n'avait absolument pas envie de le devenir.

Il ne voulait pas encore sacrifier le reste de sa vie à aider cette fichue communauté magique. Lui, il voulait être libre, libre de ses choix, de ses pensées, et de sa vie.

Après tout, il était le plus riche des sorciers, il n'avait donc pas besoin de forcément travaillé.

Il se dirigeait donc, vers le château avec sur son dos, sa cape d'invisibilité.

Maintenant Harry avait en sa possession la baguette de sureau. Elle était si puissante et lui allait si bien, qu'il n'avait pu sans séparé. Mais il l'avait caché et avait menti en faisant croire qu'il l'avait brisé et jeté. Sans quoi, il n'aurait pu maîtriser la magie sans baguette.

Arrivé devant les portes du bureau du directeur, il décida d'entrer.  
Il fit dévier la statue d'un geste de main et commença à monter l'escalier. Il voulut entrer dans la pièce, mais il intercepta une conversation qui lui glaça le sang.

- Directeur, si je puis me permettre, quand est-ce que je peux lancer le mandat d'arrêt sur le jeune Potter ?

- Attendez un peu Fudge, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille, après tous ce qu'il a fait pour vous !

- Severus ! Ceci ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Répondit Albus, à présent surnommé le vieux fou par Harry.

- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! CELA ME REGARDE ! APRÈS AVOIR PAYÉ MISS GRANGER ET MONSIEUR WEASLEY POUR QU'IL SOIT SON AMI ET FAIRE EN SORTE QU'IL SE MARI À GINY POUR POUVOIR LE CONTROLER, VOUS VOULEZ LE METTRE EN PRISON PARCE QU'IL EST DEVENU PLUS PUISSANT QUE VOUS ET QUE N'IMPORTE QUEL SORCIER ?! Essoufflé par sa tirade, Severus continua plus calmement, mais avec un air agacé sur le visage. C'est vrai il n'aimait pas le gosse, mais ce n'était pas une raison de contrôler ainsi la vie d'un enfant. Il n'était pas une arme, mais un garçon de 19 ans bon sang !

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé. Dit-il d'un ton neutre avec une haine immense dans les yeux.

Harry était vraiment émus que son professeur prenne sa défense à ce point, mais il fut considérablement choqué de constater que ses meilleurs amis avaient fait une chose pareille. Sa seule famille... comment était-ce arrivé ?

- Et vous ? vous ne faites donc rien ? Je croyais que vous considériez Harry comme votre propre enfant ?

Harry ne distinguait pas la personne à qui Severus venait de parler, mais il savait, au fond de lui, que le savoir lui briserait le coeur.

- Harry est dangereux, il doit s'éloigner à tout prix de mes enfants.

Harry n'en revenait pas, cette voix, c'était... c'était celle de Molly ! Sa mère de coeur... Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Était-il vraiment un monstre ?

Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il avait été trahi si durement qu'il pensait faire un cauchemar. Peu être le méritait-il ? Après tout il conduisait toujours les personnes qu'il aimait à la mort.

Il se sentait si blessé et si profondément touché, qu'il ne pût plus retenir sa tristesse et les larmes tombèrent encore plus. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il fait pour vivre ça. Lui qui avait tout donné et dont on avait tout pris. Lui qui acceptait tout en souriant en se disant qu'il pourrait être aimé. Lui qui ne rechignait jamais quand on le prenait pour une arme. Ça faisait si mal... si mal...

Mais le sentiment qui surpassait les autres, était la déception. Oui, Harry était profondément déçu des personnes à qui il avait fait confiance. Il avait toujours vécu en ne donnant sa confiance à personne.

Il ne se confiait jamais. Harry était déçu car tout ça, il leur avait donné, sa confiance, ses problèmes et maintenant, il se sentait affreusement nu fasse à eux. Il leur avait tout dit, il avait été si naïf ! Il pleura encore plus ne pouvant sans empêcher. Il s'effondra au sol. Le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre eux. Il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal.

À cet instant, il voulait juste de l'amour, vivre heureux, et ne plus être seul. Il était même près à mourir pour retrouver sa famille…

Perdu dans sa détresse, il ne sentit pas le vide autour de lui, et d'un seul coup, il disparut…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Couple: Legolas/Harry je suis pas sûr

Rating: M

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter et de Lord of rings ne sont pas de moi. L'histoire, par contre, elle est de moi.

**ATTENTION! SPOILER**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Un nouveau départ**

Harry se réveilla paisiblement. Il pouvait entendre les murmures du vent autour de lui, les oiseaux chantaient des mélodies diverses et variées. C'était si calme et si bon, qu'il ne put se résoudre à se réveiller. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, et malheureusement, son esprit commença à refaire surface.

Il se souvint de tous les événements du jour précédent et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un ciel éclatant. Il se releva doucement. Il se trouvait dans une immense forêt remplit d'arbre géant. Il sentit sûr ses épaules quelques choses de doux et léger. Il fit apparaître un miroir et se regarda. Il fut choqué de constater que ses cheveux avaient poussé.

Harry était petit et beaucoup trop mince pour son âge avec les maltraitances des Dursley. Il devait faire 1 m 65, ce qui lui donnait l'âge d'un garçon de 15 ans, alors qu'il en avait 19. Son corps était fin et gracieux. Il avait une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, signe de son enfermement chez sa « famille » adoptive.

Il avait une fine musculature et un corps mince. Ses jambes étaient longues, fines et sveltes.

Son visage était devenu vraiment efféminé avec sa finesse, ses pommettes hautes, ses longs cils, et ses lèvres pulpeuses ayant la couleur rouge d'une rose, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Après tout il était quand même un garçon ! Ses cheveux d'habitude indomptables étaient devenus longs et soyeux. Ils avaient heureusement gardé leur couleur ébène. Ils étaient légèrement bouclés, et lui arrivaient maintenant au creux des reins, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une fille, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout.

Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas changés, ils étaient toujours aussi éblouissants et d'un vert éclatant.

Mais le plus étonnant fut ses oreilles. Elles s'étaient légèrement allongées et leurs pointes étaient devenues pointues.

Sur son oreille droite, il avait une très belle boucle d'oreille. Ce bijou était indéniablement le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu. C'était un serpent en or avec des yeux en cristal qui faisait le tour d'une pierre éblouissante. C'était une émeraude qui brillait de mille feux. Il remarqua que la pierre en question était la pierre de résurrection.

Celle-ci, après sa victoire contre Voldemort, avait perdu toute sa beauté, mais là, elle resplendissait de mille feux. Il se souvenait l'avoir laissé dans la forêt avant d'aller voir le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne comprit donc pas comment elle avait pu revenir.

Ses vêtements aussi avaient changé. À présent, il portait une tunique en satin semblable, aux robes de rois. C'était différent des robes de sorcier, mais il y avait quelque ressemblance. Elle avait de longues manches arrivant plutôt basses, bordées d'or. La robe en elle-même touchait presque le sol.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il trouva sur lui, la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle était plus grande et surtout plus belle et majestueuse. Elle était aussi devenue plus douce. Elle était d'un vert clair alors que la robe était d'un vert plus foncé, elle était accrochée par deux superbes fibules en or.

La robe et la cape s'accordaient parfaitement et lui donnait l'allure d'un prince. (plutôt une princesse avec son physique de fille XD)

Il vit la marque des reliques de la mort, disparaître sur son front, il crut rêvé.

Faisant disparaître le miroir, il essaya de savoir où il se trouvait. Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il entendit une voix.

_« Jeune homme, tu as vécu beaucoup de tragédie et as été accablé de taches que ces êtres ne pouvaient faire eux-mêmes. _

_Je t'ai observé tout au long de ta vie. _

_J'ai été attristé lors des morts, j'ai été stupéfié lors des trahisons et j'ai été sidéré du poids que tu as du porter. _

_Pardonne-moi mon enfant si je ne peux accéder à ta requête et te laisser mourir. Tu es devenu le maître de la mort en récupérant les trois reliques. Maintenant je te laisse refaire ta vie dans ce nouveau monde. Tu seras dorénavant un Elfe._

_Tu as été bénis par les dieux de ce monde qui connaissent ton histoire._

_Tu seras leur envoyé afin de le protéger._

_Tes véritables pouvoirs sont encore endormis, mais ils se réveilleront au moment propice. _

_À bientôt et bonne chance jeune maître de la mort… »_

La voix s'estompa jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un simple murmure…


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Mais avant je voudrais remercier les reviewers qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me faire part de leurs avis, mais aussi de leurs conseils ! Arigatō mina-san ! XD

Et j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner vos avis !

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai repris la scène du conseil d'Elrond.

**Chapitre 3**

**La communauté de l'anneau**

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair… Il était donc le maître de la mort. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui tombait toujours dans les ennuis ? On lui laissait une seconde chance ? Et bien, il comptait bien aider les dieux qui lui avaient accordé ce privilège. Mais, malheureusement il était dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et il devait en plus le protéger. Il se devait donc, de se renseigner.

Il chercha dans les poches de sa tunique pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque objet lui appartenant. Il trouva une petite sacoche en cuir. À l'intérieur, il y avait la carte du maraudeur, les photos de sa famille et la baguette de sureau. Il prit cette dernière et la mis dans la poche de sa manche.

Après tout, on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas, même si on peut faire de la magie sans baguette, mieux vaut prendre ses précautions !

Il prit ensuite la carde du maraudeur en se demandant se quelle pouvait lui apporter dans un monde ou il n'y avait pas Poudlard.

- Je jure que mes attentions sont mauvaises. Prononça-il.

Quelque chose apparut, une sorte de langue ancienne. Sans rien comprendre, il put les lire.

_« La carte montre ce que souhaite voir le maître._

_Demandez, elle montrera. Désirez, elle guidera._

_Aucun endroit n'est un secret pour elle. Elle s'est ou se trouve chaque endroit de ce monde. »_

- Je souhaite voir les environs. Dit-il, ne sachant si ça marchera ou pas.

La carte montra les lieux et Harry remarqua le nom d'une ville : Fondcombe… Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci.

HPHPHPHP

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était dans cette forêt, et il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Pourtant, il suivait exactement la carte. Quelque chose apparut soudain devant lui. Il resta abasourdi face à la beauté des lieux. Un immense mur se dressait devant lui. On pouvait voir dépassé de celui-ci le bout d'un palais magnifique.

Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité quand il aperçut que, plus loin, se trouvaient des gardes. Ils gardaient l'entrée principale. Il rentra dans la cité, sans ce faire remarquer.

« Tout est absolument magnifique » se disait-il, alors, qu'il regardait la ville et le majestueux palais qui dépassait. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur du château en se disant, que s'il voulait se renseigner sur ce monde, cela serait le meilleur endroit pour commencer…

Alors qu'il marchait près des murs du château et admirait les lieux, il rentra, au milieu d'un croisement dans quelqu'un. Il se maudit lui-même pour avoir été aussi inconscient et se releva, près à partir en courant. La personne en face de lui devait faire plus d' 1 m 98.

Il était finement musclé et avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc. Sa peau était blanche et il avait un regard d'un beau bleu azur. Il était très beau. C'était un Elfe, il le sut en posant ses yeux sur ses oreilles. Elles étaient, elles aussi, pointues et allongées.

Quand Harry s'aperçut que l'Elfe regardait dans sa direction, d'une façon perdue et déstabilisée, il partit en courant.

PDV Legolas

Le conseil secret organisé par Elrond devait se tenir dans un quart d'heure, et Legolas se dirigeait vers la salle de rendez-vous. Il réfléchissait à toutes sortes de choses différentes, quand, au croisement d'un couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête pour s'excuser, mais il ne trouva personne. Pourtant il était persuadé d'être rentré dans quelque chose. Il observa les environs quelques instants, mais ne vit aucun changement.

« J'ai dû rêver » se dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

PDV Principal

Les ambassadeurs venus de différentes contrées étaient maintenant réunis dans la salle. C'était impressionnant toutes ses personnes importantes rassemblées dans un même endroit pour débattre sur le sort de l'anneau unique.

Tout le monde parlait en même temps, on aurait dit un rassemblement de vache. Impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elrond se racla la gorge plusieurs fois pour avoir le silence total.

- Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Frodon s'avança lentement, il était intimidé et tremblait un peu à l'idée qu'on allait peu être lui retirer l'anneau. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensé. C'était un anneau maudit et il devait s'en débarrasser.

Il posa délicatement l'anneau sur le socle de terre et retourna auprès de Gandalf en soupirant.

Boromir prit la parole :

- Alors, c'est vrai ! Cet anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui.

- On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron ; il n'a pas d'autre maître. Répliqua Aragorn, qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Boromir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? Cingla le fils de l'intendant du Gondor.

Legolas n'en pouvant plus du manque de politesse de la part de Boromir déclara calmement :

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, c'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Toutes les personnes présentes parurent choquées à cette déclaration. Boromir n'en revenait pas et se retourna doucement vers Aragorn.

- Aragorn ! Le descendant d'Isildur ! Cria-il ne voulant y croire.

- L'héritier du trône du Gondor. Affirma lentement Legolas.

- Avodad _(asseyez-vous en Elfique)_ Legolas. Demanda Aragorn.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin. Proféra Boromir, têtu.

- Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. Parla pour la première fois Gandalf.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix : l'anneau doit être détruit. Raisonna Elrond.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? Le représentant des nains, Gimli, se leva et frappa par un violent coup de hache l'anneau. RAAAH !

Frodon se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Il n'avait qu'une envie reprendre l'anneau. Gimli fut projeté en arrière et sa hache se brisa. Personne n'osa parler.

- L'anneau ne peut-être détruit Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Déclara Elrond. Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques ; en ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises de cendres et de poussière ; l'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnés... Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie. Protesta Boromir.

Legolas en ayant par-dessus la tête de celui-ci, vociféra :

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'anneau doit être détruit.

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? Demanda sarcastiquement Gimli.

- Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupèrera son anneau. Le coupa Boromir.

- J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe. S'écria Gimli.

Les Elfes se levèrent et protestèrent et les nains firent de même.

- Nul ne peut se fier à un Elfe. Affirma le nain.

Les personnes présentent, confuses, commencèrent à se disputer. Même Gandalf, le plus sage d'entre eux, participa à la dispute. Frodon ne comprenant plus rien observa l'anneau. Il ressentit la peur, la douleur, et puis le courage… Il voulait détruire cet anneau. Il voulait le faire disparaître !

- Je vais le faire. Dit-il, mais comme personne ne sembla l'écouter, il répéta plus fort. JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! Il capta l'attention des personnes présentent et continua. Je vais porter l'anneau au Mordor bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. Déclara Gandalf en se mettant derrière lui.

Aragorn s'approcha et posa un genou à terre :

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre.

Et lui aussi se mit derrière.

- Et mon arc est vôtre. Répondit Legolas en suivant les deux autres.

- Et ma hache ! (une neuve, sans doute) S'écria Gimli.

Boromir hésita, mais les suivirent.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. Dit-il.

- Hé ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi. Sam venait d'apparaître de nulle part et se mit au côté de Frodon.

- Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. Dit Elrond sur un ton sarcastique.

- Nous venons aussi. Faudrait-nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher. Cria Merry qui sortit de sa cachette.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de ... mission... quête... chose. Réagit Pipin qui lui aussi s'approcha.

- Bon alors ça te met hors course Pipin ! Murmura Merry.

- Neuf compagnons ! Déclara Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi : vous formerez la "Communauté de l'Anneau".

- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda innocemment Pipin.

Ce qui choqua la plupart des personnes présente.

HPHPHPHP

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la bibliothèque du palais, un certain mage était plongé dans des livres en train de réciter des incantations. Soudain, il releva la tête et dit fièrement :

- Enfin, j'ai trouvé…


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Ce chapitre est très court, mais je travaille déjà sur le cinquième.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

**Un fantôme au palais !**

La réunion venait de se terminer et la communauté de l'anneau se reposait avant le grand départ. Ils devaient partir dans trois jours, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans le château. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça : il y avait un fantôme au palais !

La nourriture disparaissait, des livres se volatilisaient pour revenir le lendemain, exactement à leur place. Tout le monde était en émoi, même Elrond ne comprenait pas. Legolas commença à croire que la chose qu'il avait bousculé, était en fête ce fameux fantôme. Mais pouvez-t-on réellement rentrer dans un esprit ?

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il partit voire Gandalf.

HPHPHPHP

Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que Harry était dans ce château. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose en si peu de temps. Il avait découvert qu'étant un Elfe, il pouvait parler la langue Elfique. Il la trouvait particulièrement belle et douce pour ces oreilles.

Il s'était aussi renseigné sur la situation actuelle de ce monde. Encore une guerre… « Il y a des choses qui ne change pas » pensa-il.

Partout où il allait, il fallait qu'il y ait un mégalomane complètement fou, qui désirait toujours plus.

Il avait compris que sa mission était d'aider ce monde, et bien sûr comme il était un stupide Gryffondor, il allait devoir jouer les courageux et aider la personne qui était chargée de détruire un anneau maléfique, super dangereux.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment il avait appris pour l'anneau ? Et bien c'est simple, vivre dans un palais où les gens ne savaient pas garder les secrets aidait beaucoup. Il était parti à la chasse aux informations quelques jours plutôt et avait tout découvert, la communauté de l'anneau, le Mordor, Sauron et tout le reste…

À présent il devait juste aider un certain Frodon Sacquet. C'était un Hobbit. Certains livres sur les créatures de ce monde l'avaient informé sur cette espèce. Un Hobbit était petit, encore plus que les nains et était, en général très poilu aux niveaux des mains et des pieds.

Harry avait appris comment ce Frodon Sacquet avait fait preuve de courage en affirmant qu'il irait lui-même détruire l'anneau. De ce qu'il avait appris sur les Hobbit, ils aimaient beaucoup rester dans leur maison et vivres une vie paisible. Alors que celui-ci était près à sacrifier sa vie pour détruire l'anneau.

Harry décida qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ce petit homme. C'est pour cela que deux jour plus tard, la communauté de l'anneau était près pour le départ. Elrond était là, pour honorer leur départ.

- Namarïe (« adieu » en Elfique) mes amis et bonne chance. Dit Elrond.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les neuf compagnons commencèrent leur périple, sans se douter que pendant leur voyage, il rencontrerait un dixième camarade.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà Mina-san ! Le cinquième chapitre ! Dans celui-ci, on ne parle pas d'Harry, mais il y a quand même quelques sous-entendus.

**Chapitre 5 ****Le commencement d'un périple !**

Quatre jours… quatre jours qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient traversé milles contrés, vu des paysages magnifiques. Chacun d'entre eux étaient épuisés, mais ils continuaient toujours à avancer.

Mais ça faisait aussi quatre jours qu'un sentiment de malaise s'était installé sur le groupe. Même les Hobbit avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de leurs quatre autres compagnons.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ! J'en ai marre !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Gimli qui venait de crier.

- Vous aussi vous le sentez ? Demanda Aragorn inquiet.

- Oui, et ça commence à m'énerver ! S'emporta Boromir au bord de la crise de nerf.

- J'ai l'impression d'être observé depuis que nous sommes partis de Fondcombe. Prononça calmement Legolas, qui malgré les apparences, était lui aussi agacé d'être ainsi épié.

- Restons calme, et faisons comme si de rien était. Si on avait voulu nous attaquer, on serait déjà en train de se battre depuis bien longtemps. Annonça Gandalf en réfléchissant.

Ils avancèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais malgré tout restèrent attentifs.

0OoO0

Ils venaient de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Ils mangeaient tranquillement. Ils leur fallaient quarante jours pour pouvoir atteindre leur destination. Pendant que Gimli essayait de convaincre Gandalf pour prendre le chemin le plus court et qu'ils seraient accueillis dignement par son cousin, Pipin et Merry s'enrênaient à l'épée avec Boromir. Pipin rusé donna un coup de pied à Boromir qui tomba, et les deux autres montèrent sur lui en criant victoire. Aragorn sourit à cette vue.

Malgré leur voyage, ils restaient soudés et il y avait quand même un peu de joie de vivre au sein du groupe. Mais Legolas alarmé par un bruit, regarda soudain les environs, ce qui attira les autres, qui se mirent sur leurs gardes. L'ouïe d'un Elfe était plus développée que celle des autres créatures.

Legolas entendit donc, plus distinctement la source de ce bruit. Une espèce de nuage se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il reconnut immédiatement ce que c'était et les avertit.

- Ce sont des Crébins du Pays de Din ! Cachez-vous !

Pris de panique, ils se cachèrent derrière les pierres environnantes et attendirent en silence. Les créatures passèrent autour d'eux et repartirent.

Gandalf vit bien que la communauté ne pouvaient continuer vers le sud, le passage devait être surveillé par Saroumane. Il décida qu'ils passeraient par le col de caradhras.

Arrivés sur celui-ci ils continuèrent de monter encore et encore. Il commença à neiger…

0OoO0

Il neigeait toujours plus, le froid devenait insupportable. Mais Gandalf ne voulait pas rebrousser chemin, alors ils continuèrent. Legolas entendait les murmures du vent, qui soufflait de plus en plus fort.

- Saroumane est derrière tout ça ! S'écria Gandalf.

Une avalanche de pierres leur tomba dessus. Gandalf essaya de contre-attaquer avec Saroumane, mais il échoua, et une chute de neige encore plus grosse que la première, tomba sur eux.

La dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de sombrer, fut une lumière éblouissante. Puis, le noir les envahit.

0OoO0

Frodon revint à lui quelques jours plus tard. Il avait mal à la tête et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il rouvrit les yeux en se rappelant les derniers événements et chercha du regard ses huit autres compagnons. Il les vit en train de dormir dans un sommeil profond.

Arriverait-il vraiment à accomplirent sa mission ? À ce train-là, il mourra avant même d'avoir atteint le Mordor. Se disait-il, perdant peu à peu confiance en lui. NON ! Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il fallait détruire cet anneau au plus vite ! S'il était toujours vivant, c'est qu'un miracle avait dû se produire. Il devait continué à y croire.

Il regarda autour pour voire où ils étaient.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ressemblait à une grotte. Elle était petite, mais chaleureuse. Frodon se sentit toute suite à sa place. Il avait cette impression qu'ici, rien de pourrait lui arriver.

- Tu es réveillé ? Dit une voix calme derrière lui.

Surprit, il sursauta violemment. Il se retourna doucement pour apercevoir Legolas.

- Je viens de reprendre conscience. Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ?

- Non, pas la moindre. Répondit Frodon.

- Huh… Ma tête me fait un mal de chien... Dit une voix plus grave à côté d'eux.

C'était Boromir qui venait de parler. Les autres revinrent à eux peu de temps après. À présent ils étaient tous réveillés, et personne ne savait où ils étaient.

Gandalf essaya plusieurs fois de savoir où ils étaient grâce à sa magie, mais il n'y parvint pas.

- La personne qui nous a ramené ici, est probablement celle qui nous a sauvé. Affirma-t-il de manière réfléchit.

- C'est exact, dit une voix mélodieuse derrière eux. Sans moi vous seriez vraisemblablement mort sous une tonne de neige à l'heure qu'il est.

Choqué, tout le monde se retourna vers la provenance de la voix et ils furent estomaqués par ce qu'ils virent… Un ange...

* * *

À partir de ce chapitre, les autres seront beaucoup plus long ! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà Mina-san ! Le sixième chapitre ! Enfin le grand moment ! La rencontre de la communauté avec Harry ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 6**

**Le dixième camarade !**

_Choqué, tout le monde se retourna vers la provenance de la voix et ils furent estomaqués par ce qu'ils virent… Un ange…_

Ils étaient là, comme des statues, à regarder la beauté qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

C'était un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Il était mince et avait une silhouette gracieuse et élégante. On ne pouvait pas très bien voir son corps car celui-ci était caché sous une robe majestueuse, ressemblant à celle des rois. Il avait les cheveux longs, d'un noir d'encre, qui encadrait parfaitement son visage. Sa peau était blanche comme de la porcelaine.

Ses longs cils, son nez droit et ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, le faisaient ressembler à une poupée. Mais le plus époustouflant étaient ses yeux…

Le magnifique bijou qu'il portait sur son oreille droite les soulignait. Deux orbes d'un mélange de verts émeraudes et contenant des reflets dorer. Cette personne était indéniablement la plus belle qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Revenant à lui, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Sommes-nous mort ? Êtes-vous un ange ?

Harry, car bien sûr ce ne pouvait être que lui, ri à cette pensé, ce qui les stupéfia encore plus. « Moi ? un ange ? » Pensa Harry en riant.

Son rire était clair et mélodieux. Legolas espéra à cet instant, qu'il n'arrête jamais cette mélodie. Harry se reprenant tout en gardant son sourire, répondit tout de même :

- Non, je ne suis pas un ange. Certains me qualifieraient plus de démon… enfin… soyons sérieux ! Non, vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Je me nomme Harry Potter. Alors dites-moi… pourquoi risquer sa vie dans une montagne aussi dangereuse, quand on sait que vous avez une mission des plus importantes à accomplir.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda Gandalf, intrigué.

Il pouvait très bien voir en ce jeune homme, une magie des plus pures et plus puissante de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir dans toute sa vie. Si jamais la congrégation devait combattre contre lui, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance. « Comme quoi, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. » Se disait-il mentalement.

- Il se trouve, que je suis la personne qui vous est observée et qui vous suivait depuis le début de votre voyage.

- Alors c'était vrai ! Cria Boromir. Nous étions suivis !

- Vous êtes perspicace. Dit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique. Boromir parut indigné, mais Harry ne s'y attacha pas. Pour être bref, je viens d'un autre monde. On m'a envoyé ici afin que j'accomplisse une mission, et celle-ci consiste a aider le détenteur de l'anneau à le détruire.

- Un autre monde ! Chouette ! Cria Pippin avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Nous voulons des preuves ! S'écria Boromir, qui ne le croyait pas du tout.

Harry pour prouver ses dires, fit apparaître une sphère. Elle reflétait son ancien monde. Et il leurs raconta tout… sa vie… la guerre… les trahisons et tout le reste. Ils savaient que c'était risqué de parler de tout ça à de simples inconnus, mais il voulait vraiment aider le hobbit, Frodon Sacquet. Alors il prit le risque.

Toutes les personnes présentes comprirent alors que c'était la vérité, car Harry avait un regard si vide et une expression si triste en racontant tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il ne pouvait mentir. Mais ils avaient du mal à croire qu'un enfant avait pu vivre des choses aussi horribles. Une vie pareille ! on ne pouvait que tomber dans la dépression ou même mourir ! Mais non… ce garçon était devant eux et voulait sacrifié une nouvelle fois sa vie, pour aider un monde qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Et en quoi, quelqu'un d'aussi petit et fragile pourrait nous aider. Intervient Gimli, qui ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'un si beau garçon combatte à leur côté.

- Et c'est le gnome qui dit ça ! Tu t'es bien regardé le nain ! Dit Harry sur un ton méprisant.

« Je sais déjà que je suis petit, je n'ai pas besoin d'un nain pour me le rappeler ! » Pensa Harry. Le nain parut offensé et blessé.

« Et bien tant pis ! Il y a que la vérité qui blesse ! » cracha mentalement Harry.

Il regarda les personnes présentes et il capta un regard, il s'immobilisa sur place. C'était l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Lolas… Non ce n'était pas ça… Lalegas… Pas encore… Legolas ! Oui ! il se rappelait !

Il pensa soudain à quelque chose. Harry s'approcha rapidement de l'elfe et planta son magnifique regard dans celui-ci. Il lui prit la main et la souleva. Tout le monde attendait, sans bouger, ce qui allait se passer. Le cœur de l'Elfe battait à cent à l'heure, et il avait peur, qu'à force de battre, il n'explose. Il attendait, le rouge aux joues, perdu dans les profondeurs des yeux d'Harry.

Harry leva sa main et la posa sur le côté de sa tête. Et il attendit. Legolas reprit brutalement ses esprits et toucha plus précisément. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Ce qu'il venait de toucher… c'était…

- Des oreilles d'Elfe ! Tu es un Elfe !?

- Et bien maintenant vous n'avez plus un Elfe, mais deux pour votre aventure ! Affirma Harry en retirant la main de Legolas de son oreille.

Puis il se tourna vers Gandalf et d'un signe de tête, le salua. Comme c'était lui aussi un sorcier, il se devait de le saluer convenablement.

- Bien ! Pour commencer, je suis ravis de faire ta connaissance et je te remercie de nous avoir sauvé. Intervient Gandalf, en sortant de sa torpeur et en répondant au geste d'Harry. Et bien, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Sam et Frodon, je vous présente Harry Potter, notre dixième compagnon !


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà !

J'ai finalement décidé après mur réflexion de mettre comme couple un Legolas/Harry. Sinon Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

**Les mines de l'enfer**

Ils quittèrent quelques heures plus tard, la petite grotte qu'avait emménagée Harry. Il leur apprit, qu'il les avait plongés dans un coma artificiel pour pouvoir mieux les soigner. Et il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent un peu pour la suite.

Après cet épisode, ils décidèrent de passer par les mines de la Moria. Gandalf n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de mettre les pieds, là où les nains avaient creusé trop profondément. Qui c'est, sur quelle sorte de créatures ils pouvaient tomber. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et ils devaient se dépêcher.

Harry venait de se changer. Il rangea sa cape et sa robe dans sa sacoche, qu'il avait munie d'un Sortilège d'Extension indétectable. Faire une quête avec une aussi grande robe serait gênant pour la suite.

C'est pour cela, qu'il portait à présent une tunique noire, digne des vêtements que portaient les sorciers durant la guerre. Il avait aussi un pantalon noir, moulant parfaitement bien ses jambes, pour qu'il puisse se battre plus facilement ou se déplacer plus rapidement, en cas de danger. Une cape bleu foncée couvrait ses épaules.

Pendant ce trajet, Harry sentait le regard des autres sur son dos. C'était gênant et déstabilisent. Pour qu'on le regarde ainsi, était-il si laid ? C'est vrai, il était petit et tout maigrichon, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne servirait à rien.

« Et puis d'abord c'est le mental qui compte ! Regardez-moi ces ploucs avec leurs grands airs ! Comme ils sont beaux, grands, et bien musclés, ils me regardent de haut ! C'est bon ! je sais que je n'ai pas un physique de rêve, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le montrer. »

Pendant qu'Harry se faisait des films pour tout et rien, d'autres n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'accord en ce qui concernait son physique. Legolas n'appréciait pas du tout de voir Boromir et Gimli regarder si ouvertement Harry. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attirait.

Et puis quelle idée de porter un pantalon si moulant !

Ils arrivèrent en une journée devant les murs de la Moria. Pendant celle-ci, tout le monde avait trouvé Harry, quelqu'un de charismatique, doux et et blagueur.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il pouvait sentir les auras sombres autour et à l'intérieur des murs.

Ils longèrent le mur et le marais pour pouvoir atteindre la porte.

Frodon ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il sentit sûr son épaule, une main réconfortante. Il tourna la tête, pour voir Harry, en train de lui faire un sourire doux et encourageant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry d'une voix douce, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu peux te reposer sur nous.

Frodon était ému par ces mots. C'étaient ceux qu'il désirait entendre depuis le début. En voyant dans les yeux d'Harry toute la sincérité et la douceur que reflétait son regard, Frodon comprit qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de dire. Il sourit à Harry en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai, il n'était pas tout seul. Il accomplirait son devoir !

Ils trouvèrent la porte peu de temps après et Gandalf observa la pierre. Celle-ci, au contact de la lumière des étoiles ou de la lune, était censée s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent donc vers la boule de lumière derrière eux.

Lorsque celle-ci illumina la porte, un message apparut.

_« Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria,_

_Parlez ami et entrez. »_

Gandalf essaya de l'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Au bout d'un moment Gandalf abandonna. Harry en ayant marre d'attendre inspecta les écritures.

- Et si c'était une énigme et non pas quelque chose que l'on doit faire. Dit brusquement Harry, faisant relever la tête à ses autres compagnons.

Frodon se leva et se rapprocha de lui, pour pouvoir regarder.

- « Parlez ami et entrez » Répéta-il. Quel est le mot Elfique pour ami ?

- Mellon. Prononça Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Bientôt maîtres Elfes, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu… Une bière brassée… Une belle pièce de viande ! car ceci mes amis est la demeure de mon cousin Balin ! Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine ! Dit Gimli aux deux Elfes présents.

Boromir observa plus attentivement les lieux et il remarqua les cadavres au sol. Il s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau…

Gimli ne pouvait y croire. Il commença à courir voir les dépouilles, et remarqua qu'elles étaient toutes celles de nains. Il cria, ce ne pouvait être vrai !

Ils commencèrent à courir vers la sortie, quand un gigantesque tentacule sortit de l'eau, attrapa Frodon et l'emmena vers le marais. Harry ne pouvait rester là à rien faire. Il c'était promis qu'il protègerait le Hobbit au prix de sa vie.

- Ne paniquez pas ! Cria Harry, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Je me charge de reprendre Frodon, vous, vous tuez la bête !

Legolas, prit ses flèches, près à tirer au signal d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une confiance totale en celui-ci. Harry, quant à lui, jeta le sort experliarmus. Il fut si puissant que la créature lâcha Frodon qui tomba. Aragorn le rattrapa immédiatement dans ses bras.

Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli, attaquèrent la bête. Ils coururent tous dans les mines au signal de Gandalf. La porte s'écrasa sur la créature et ils purent souffler.

- Bon ! Et bien je crois qu'on a plus le choix, hein ? Dit Harry sarcastiquement. Nous allons devoir affronter les ténèbres de la Moria !

- Soyez sur vos gardes ! Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde. Déclara Gandalf.

0OoO0

Ils marchaient depuis un moment maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir avec l'obscurité.

Gandalf voyait bien qu'Harry s'épuisait de plus en plus alors qu'ils avançaient toujours plus profondément. Il s'en était douté. Une magie aussi pure que celle d'Harry, ne pouvait pas supporter celle des ténèbres. Car après tout, tout ce qui s'oppose s'attire. Et la magie noire était attirée par celle d'Harry. Heureusement qu'il savait la contrôler, car si jamais sa magie blanche devait aussi être attiré par celle des ténèbres, Harry ne le supporterait pas.

Il fallait quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Un seul bruit pourrait attirer d'horribles créatures. Ils marchaient donc dans le plus grand des silences.

Arrivé devant trois portes, Gandalf hésita. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce chemin. Ils firent donc une pause pour que Gandalf puisse réfléchir et essayer de se rappeler.

- Quelque chose nous suit… Depuis au moins trois jours…

Harry venait de parler. Gandalf lui répondit que c'était Gollum et qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à lui.

- Peu être, mais cette chose n'est plus ce qu'elle était autre fois. Elle a perdu le reste d'humanité qu'elle pouvait posséder il y a deux jours. Elle veut et désire l'anneau, et elle sera prête à tout pour le récupérer. Nous devrons faire attention. Prévint Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui et ils remarquèrent, qu'il avait le visage rouge et que sa respiration était devenu difficile. Gandalf se leva immédiatement et se rapprocha de lui en grandes enjambées.

Harry n'en pouvant plus, sentit ses paupières se fermé, et il s'évanouit. Legolas le rattrapa en criant son nom. La communauté courut vers lui en faisant de même.

- Legolas. Dit Gandalf.

- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci de plus en plus inquiet pour Harry qui respirait difficilement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il pourra tenir, mais il faut sortir d'ici au moins dans trois jours, sinon sa magie ne pourra le supporter.

Gandalf suivit son instinct et prit l'entrée où l'air le répugnait le moins. Aragorn mit Harry sur son dos et suivit les autres. Il le trouvait drôlement léger pour un adolescent. Cela devait être à cause des malnutritions qu'il avait subi durant son enfance, comme le leur avait expliqué ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand royaume de la cité de Cavenain. Tout était gigantesque. C'était absolument magnifique. Mais Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il essaya de les prévenir, mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Sans se douter de rien, les autres continuèrent.

Gimli reconnut une pièce et courut vers celle-ci, Harry essaya de crier, mais il ne parvint qu'à laisser sortir un gémissement.

« N'y allez pas… N'y allez pas ! » essaya-il de dire en vain.

Les autres suivirent Gimli et ils arrivèrent dans une salle où il y avait au milieu, une tombe. C'était celle de Balin.

Gimli désemparé, pleura et cria. Son cousin était mort, pourquoi ?

Gandalf commença à lire un livre qu'il avait trouvé près de la tombe.

- Ils ont pris le pont… Et la deuxième salle… Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble… Les tambours… les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… Ils arrivent… Ils arrivent…

PLAFF ! Pippin venait de faire tomber quelque chose dans le puis qu'il y avait derrière lui.

- Crétin de Touque ! Jeté vous dedans la prochaine fois, ça vous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! S'énerva Gandalf.

N'entendant rien, il se retourna pour partir le plus rapidement possible, quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit recommença plusieurs fois. Puis des murmures leurs parvinrent.

- Cou… rez… courez… COUREZ ! Cria Harry qui sentit le mal se rapprocher à une très grande vitesse.

Mais il venait d'user ses dernières forces et il sombra dans les ténèbres…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Le départ d'Harry et Legolas !**

Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit une éternité. Depuis l'épisode de la Moria, il savait qu'il avait été dans le coma depuis au moins plusieurs jours.

Sa magie avait sérieusement réagi au contact de celle des ténèbres, et avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir la rejeté hors de son corps.

Harry pouvait ressentir la forêt autour de lui. Cette forêt était si pure. Mais les arbres pleuraient et il savait que celle-ci ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de sombrer dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de pouvoir y arriver. Quand il réussit enfin à les ouvrir, c'était pour voir la luminosité du soleil. Il se cacha les yeux avec ses mains, et attendit qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais un vertige le pris, et il lâcha un gémissement.

0OoO0

Legolas revenait du fleuve avec dans les mains un peu d'eau.

Il était dans ses pensés à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé durant les semaines qui avaient précédé leurs départs de Fondcombe. Il repensa à leurs rencontres avec Harry.

Harry… Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Malgré que sa fièvre est baissé, il continuait de fermer les yeux. Legolas était vraiment inquiet pour le petit Elfe. Il avait, durant les dernières semaines, commencé à vouer une sorte d'affection pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il s'approchait du bel endormit, pour pouvoir lui donner un peu d'eau.

Un petit gémissement atteignit ses oreilles. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sujet de ses pensées essayer de se relever. Il courut vers la personne en question et l'aida à se redresser. Il prit l'eau et la donna à Harry qui s'empressa de l'avaler entièrement.

- Merci… Legolas… Murmura Harry, en laissant échapper un soupir de bien être en sentant le liquide frais couler dans sa gorge. Où sommes nous ? Dit-il en reprenant un visage sérieux.

Legolas afficha une mine triste et soupira :

- Harry, il faut que tu saches que beaucoup de chose se sont déroulés durant ton sommeil. Tu es resté inconscient plus d'un mois.

- Un mois ! S'écria Harry, surprit que sa magie est pris autant de temps pour se rétablir.

- Oui, un mois. Je vais tout te raconter.

Et il lui raconta… la poursuite des orques dans la cité de Cavenain, l'apparition du Balrog, la mort de Gandalf essayant de les protéger… Mais aussi le route vers les bois de Nothlorien, et de leur rencontre avec la dame de Lorien, leur arrêt près de l'argonath, l'attaque surprise des orques, l'enlèvement des deux jeunes Hobbit, le mort de Boromir et enfin, le départ de Frodon et Sam pour le Mordor.

Harry était paralysé, il n'en revenait pas… Ses camarades s'étaient battus de nombreuses fois, ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés de marcher toujours tout droit, ils avaient perdu deux des leurs et certains c'étaient même faits enlever, et lui, il dormait ?

Legolas, ne voyant pas qu'Harry ne l'écoutait plus, continua à parler.

- Nous avions prévu d'aller sauvé Merry et Pippin pour leurs…

- Pardon… Dit brusquement Harry en le coupant.

Legolas releva la tête surprit et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au coeur. Des larmes coulaient des yeux d'Harry et son regard était à présent voilé d'une immense tristesse. Legolas ne put résister à cette vision et le prit dans ses bras.

- Pardon… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse et d'avoir été un fardeau…

- Harry, ce n'est du tout de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, chuchota doucement Legolas à son oreille.

Legolas comprit que, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance, il restait néanmoins un enfant. Ils restèrent dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Harry se relève, avec sur le visage, un air déterminé qui impressionna l'elfe.

- Je ne laisserais pas faire ça ! Déclara Harry avec toute la volonté qu'il avait.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Gimli et Aragorn revinrent.

- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Cria Gimli en s'approchant des deux elfes.

- Oui Gimli, je suis réveillé, dit calmement Harry en souriant. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas au début, le nain avait su montrer, durant la route qui les séparaient des mines de la Moria, une grande loyauté envers les siens.

- Harry, bienvenu parmi nous. Prononça Aragorn.

0OoO0

Harry avait un plan. Mais pour que celui-ci fonctionne, il fallait que ses camarades acceptent.

- Nous t'écoutons ! Cria Gimli.

- Bien pour commencer, moi et Legolas, nous partirons rattraper Frodon et Sam.

- Quoi ? Cria Gimli. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à Frodon et que je la tiendrais ! Mais ça ne sera pas facile de les retrouver avec des orques sur les pattes, c'est pour cela que je voudrais que toi, Aragorn et toi, Gimli, essayiez de les attirer loin de la rive.

- Mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi ? Demanda le nain.

- Et bien parce que ma magie ne supportera pas la puissance des ténèbres du Mordor. Je suis resté plus d'un mois dans le coma alors que nous étions dans de simples mines, alors imaginez ! Je ne tiendrais même pas quelques heures dans le Mordor. C'est pourquoi je compte enfermer ma magie en moi, je ne pourrais donc pas l'utiliser. Cela sera plus facile pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un comme Legolas pour pouvoir m'aider à entendre et voir les ennemis.

- Mais tu es toi aussi un elfe ? Non ? Persista Gimli.

- Oui mais je serais sans doute épuisé avec ma magie ainsi enfermé. Mes sens seront peu être moins performants, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Il faut que vous nous fassiez confiance. Vous, vous devez juste éloigner les orques et sauver Merry et Pippin. Ce sera votre devoir. Répondit Harry. Mettez-les en sécurité, et dites leurs que tout va bien se passer. Quand cela sera fait, vous n'aurez plus qu'à espérer que Frodon réussisse sa mission, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je protègerais Frodon jusqu'à ma mort.

- Mais… Commença Boromir.

Mais Aragorn l'interrompit.

- Nous te faisons confiance et la vie de Frodon est à présent entre vos mains. Harry, Legolas, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance. Vous pouvez être sûr que lorsque vous rentrerez après avoir détruit l'anneau, Merry et Pippin seront en sécurité.

- Bien, merci Aragorn. Faites attention à vous. Dit finalement Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Merci à tout ceux qui envoie des reviews ! Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir si son histoire plaît à quelqu'un ! Alors merci beaucoup ! Je remercie aussi les personnes qui lisent cette Fic ! Alors merci beaucoup ! XD

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

**Le pain elfique**

- J'EN AI ASSÉ ! Harry venait de crier faisant sursauter son compagnon .

Legolas se retourna vers lui, pour tomber sur un Harry entièrement recouvert de boue, de la tête aux pieds.

- Quelle idée de passer par ce marais de malheur.

L'Elfe blond essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir, mais en voyant le visage du plus jeune, il ne résista pas longtemps et il éclata, littéralement de rire. Harry, vexé que l'on se moque ainsi de lui, se mit à bouder.

- Harry ! Ne boude pas ! Excuse-moi ! Tenta de se rattraper le plus vieux en se remettant de son fou rire.

Les deux elfes s'étaient vraiment rapproché durant leur voyage et chacun d'eux aimaient ses moments passé avec l'autre. La route était faîte en riant ou en parlant. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du Mordor en même pas trois jours. Harry essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible, car sa magie drainait ses forces. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Un Potter restait fort.

Ne pouvant passer la porte sous peine de se faire repérer, ils avaient dû emprunter un autre chemin.

« Et voilà comment je me retrouve, couvert d'un liquide non identifié et visqueux, à patauger dans un marais puant ! Non mais franchement ! On aura tout vu ! » Rouspéta Harry mentalement.»

- Legolas ! Et si tu arrêtais de te foutre de moi, et m'aidais plutôt à sortir de là. Les morts de ce marais ne sont pas d'une très bonne compagnie.

- J'arrive Harry. Répondit-il en souriant gentiment.

Harry le trouva beau avec se sourire. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensé.

Le blond l'aida à se remettre debout et ils repartirent vers les escaliers de Cirith Ungol. C'était le chemin le plus tranquille mais aussi le plus dangereux. Mais Harry pouvait sentir que c'était par celui-ci que Frodon et Sam étaient passés. Le brun s'inquiétait parce qu'il pouvait aussi sentir la présence de la créature qui les avait suivis pendant le chemin de la Moria.

« Gollum, je crois » Se rappela-t-il.

Après deux jours de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur but : Le col de Cirith Ungol était à présent devant eux.

0OoO0

Ils montaient, encore, toujours plus haut, Harry se fatiguait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du haut.

- Harry ! Tiens bon, nous allons faire une pause ! Cria son compagnon.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Frodon nous attend !

- HARRY ! C'est un ordre ! Arrête toi immédiatement ! Hurla Legolas.

Harry étonné d'entendre crier pour la première fois son ami, fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Legolas le rejoignit rapidement et le prit dans ses bras.

- Que feras-tu si tu meures épuisé ? Frodon et Sam devront se débrouiller tout seul. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Mais… Devant le regard menaçant de Legolas, Harry ne continua pas sa phrase. D'accord, on fait une pause.

Legolas sourit et le libéra. Harry se sentit soudainement triste de ne plus avoir ces bras protecteurs autour de lui.

- Bien, je suis heureux que tu aies compris.

Le lendemain, ils se remirent en route. Ils étaient épuisés, et Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il essaya de monter sur une pierre, quand il entendit Legolas l'appeler. Il tourna la tête et le rejoignit.

- Qui as-t-il ?

- Regarde. Legolas tendit les mains vers lui, et les ouvrit.

- Du pain Elfique ? Mais que fait-il ici ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et escalada la pierre le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, la pierre qui n'était pas stable, se brisa. Et il tomba…

- HARRY ! Legolas le rattrapa au dernier moment. NE BOUGE PAS, JE VAIS TE REMONTER !

Legolas le remonta doucement et Harry put souffler.

- Merci…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Angoissa Legolas.

- Pardon, mais ce pain, c'est celui de Frodon. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Legolas, nous devons nous séparer. Maintenant que ma magie ne réagit plus, je ne peux pas savoir, quel chemin ils ont emprunté.

- Harry, c'est hors de question !

- S'il te plaît…

Legolas le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne put refuser. Harry avait raison, plusieurs chemins s'offraient à eux et ils n'avaient pas le temps de tous les vérifier.

- Bien. Répondit-il.

- Merci !

- Harry… surtout fais attention à toi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. À bientôt.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils se séparèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

Ma fic ne sera pas très longue. Comme c'est la toute première que j'écris, je pense la faire s'arrêter au chapitre 12.

**Chapitre 10**

**L'anneau enfin détruit, mais à quel prix ?**

Harry avançait doucement. Maintenant que Legolas n'était plus là, il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui, lui manquait.

Il montait toujours plus haut et sentait de plus en plus les ténèbres envahir son être. Après avoir prit une pause, il commença à reprendre sa route, quand un bruit l'attira. Il se retourna subitement et regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir un regard posé sur son dos.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Qui es-tu ? Harry eut frisson d'horreur face à la voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Es-tu Gollum ? Harry pouvait reconnaître l'aura de la créature.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Lui répondit celle-ci.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, répondit Harry. Dis-moi, saurais-tu où sont mes amis ?

- Tes amis ?

- Oui, Frodon et Sam. Je sais que tu étais avec eux. Déclara-t-il.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien, jusqu'au moment où sentit quelque chose frapper son dos et une douleur à la tête le traversa. Il sombra dans l'obscurité.

PDV Gollum

« Ses maudits Hobbit ! Ils ont pris mon précieux ! Le maître aurait dû mourir ! Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ! »

Gollum avait mené Frodon dans le tunnel où Arachne était sensé le tué. Mais il avait réussi à s'échapper. Gollum avait essayé de lui reprendre le précieux, mais il avait échoué et était tombé de la falaise. Et le voilà à présent en train d'essayer de remonter, pour pouvoir reprendre son trésor.

Il allait commencer à se frapper la tête contre une pierre par colère, quand il entendit une voix. Il se rapprocha et vit un garçon. Il était beau, ça Gollum le savait, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui était lumineux et trop doux pour quelqu'un ayant sombré dans la folie comme lui. Gollum était curieux et il l'observa. Le garçon le remarqua après quelque minute.

- Qui est là ?

Le jeune brun avait une voix douce et claire et Gollum, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, voulut entendre celle-ci crier de douleur et de terreur. Toute fois, il lui répondit :

- Qui es-tu ? Il avait murmuré, mais le garçon l'entendit et il le vit frissonner.

- Es-tu Gollum ?

Quoi ? le garçon le connaissait ? Gollum était très étonné car lui n'avait jamais rencontré cette personne.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, répondit le jeune homme. Dis-moi, serais-tu, où sont mes amis ?

"Des amis… ? Le garçon cherchait des amis ? Ici ? Quel drôle de garçon" se dit Gollum.

- Tes amis ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Frodon et Sam. Je sais que tu étais avec eux.

Gollum se stupéfia d'un coup. Alors cette personne était amie avec ses horribles Hobbit ? Gollum s'énerva et commença à se parler à lui-même.

« - Tue-le ! Tue-le !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas tuer la belle personne !

- Silence ! Fait ce que je te dis !

- Non, non ! Demande autre chose !

- Bien, laisse-moi réfléchir… Il nous faut le précieux, nous devons le reprendre… J'ai une idée ! Capture-le ! On s'en servira pour attirer les Hobbit !

- Oui, Oui ! Bonne idée ! Bonne idée ! »

Gollum prit une pierre, et bondit derrière Harry, qui eut juste le temps de se retourner. Et Gollum le vit tomber à terre, inconscient.

0OoO0

Frodon continuait son chemin. Il sentait que l'anneau le possédait de plus en plus. Sam et lui s'était séparé quelques heures plutôt à cause de Gollum. Mais Sam était revenu et l'avait quand même libéré de la tour.

À présent ils étaient presque parvenu à atteindre la montagne du destin. Ils utilisaient leurs dernières forces pour escalader la pleine les séparant de leur but et Frodon commençait à paniquer. Ils ne parvenaient pas avancer davantage. Sam le prit sur ses épaules et l'aida à traverser les derniers mètres qui les éloignaient du flanc de la montagne. Après de durs efforts, ils y parvinrent enfin.

Frodon pénétra par la porte menant à un gouffre rempli de lave, il se rapprocha du vide et s'apprêta à jeter l'anneau, quand soudain il céda au pouvoir maléfique de celui-ci et essaya de le mettre sur son doigt.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Frodon sentit une sensation étrange l'entourer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agressif, mais plutôt de doux. Et là, il la sentit… une aura de douceur et d'amour. Il la reconnut comme étant celle d'Harry. Elle le protégeait et attirait les noirceurs de l'anneau à elle. Sa folie disparut et il put prendre son courage à deux main et jeter l'anneau dans la lave.

Il était libre ! enfin ! Enfin !

L'unique était détruit, toutes les forces de Sauron étaient elles aussi anéanties, et sa tour, Barad-Dûr, s'effondra alors que la montagne du Destin entra en éruption.

Frodon et Sam parvinrent à sortir à temps du volcan en fusion.

Frodon était persuadé qu'ils allaient mourir. Mais malgré ce fait, il était si heureux, la dernière chose qu'il aurait au moins voulu faire avant de mourir était de remercier Harry, le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, il vit Gandalf et Legolas arriver par dos d'Aigles.

Et ils furent sauvés.

0OoO0

Frodon se réveilla avec une horrible douleur à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Il se releva doucement, et se rappela de tout. Il soupira de soulagement en pensant que, enfin, sa mission était terminée.

- FRODON ! TU ES ENFIN RÉVEILLÉ JE SUIS SI CONTENT ! Pippin sauta sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bienvenu ! Frodon ! Dit d'un air accueillent Merry en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

Et le reste de la communauté arriva, heureux de revoir leur compagnon. Frodon regarda les personnes présentes et remarqua qu'une en particulière n'était pas là.

- Où est Harry ? N'entendant pas de réponses, il releva la tête pour croiser des regards de désespoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Legolas s'approcha et Frodon constata que c'était lui qui souffrait le plus de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Harry et moi étions partis vous rejoindre pour pouvoir vous aider à détruire l'anneau. Mais malheureusement nous avons dû nous séparer en chemin. Gandalf a pu me localiser pour m'annoncer que vous aviez réussi à détruire l'anneau unique, mais malheureusement Harry… reste introuvable…

Legolas baissa la tête. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé seul Harry en sachant qu'avec sa magie il ne pourrait tenir très longtemps.

- C'est grâce à lui… Les autres relevèrent la tête à la réflexion de Frodon.

- De quoi ? Demanda Gandalf.

- Au moment où j'étais sur le point de jeter l'anneau, je fus aveuglé par celui-ci. J'allais le mettre sur mon doigt, lorsqu'Harry est intervenu. Je ne l'ai pas vu proprement parlé, mais j'ai senti sa magie m'entourer et me protéger. Elle a aspiré les ténèbres qui m'abritaient et repartit. J'ai pu reprendre possession de mon esprit et de mon corps et j'ai jeté l'anneau.

Gandalf se releva d'un coup et dit d'une voix forte et impérieuse :

- Nous devons le retrouver ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il y ait des chances pour qu'il soit déjà mort, car une personne comme Harry, dont la magie est aussi pure, n'a qu'une chance infime de s'en sortir après avoir aspiré une aussi grande quantité de magie.

Frodon ne pouvait en supporter plus, il se leva et suivit les autres pour pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Harry.

- Nous avons déjà commencé les recherche grâce aux soldats du Gondor et ceux du Rohan. Alors allons les rejoindre.

- Harry… attend-moi… Murmura Legolas.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 10 !

J'ai déjà des idées pour le chapitre suivant, mais je voudrais faire un vote.

Un vote pour savoir si je fais un lemon où juste une petite relation entre Legolas et Harry. Certains d'entre vous peuvent penser qu'un lemon dans cette histoire gâcherais la suite, alors, j'attend vos avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensé ! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Selon les votes, il y aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

**L'acte d'Harry**

_Quelque temps avant la destruction de l'anneau_.

Harry avait mal, très mal. Il sentait son corps se tordre de douleurs. Il pouvait deviner les liens qui attachaient ses mains. Il essaya de les retirer, mais n'y parvint pas. Il ouvrit un œil, et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de tunnel. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des sortes de toiles gluantes l'entourer. Ses mains étaient attachées par l'une de celles-ci au plafond de la grotte. Il était debout, suspendus par les mains à quelque centimètre du sol.

Il se rappela comment il en était arrivé là. Cette espèce de Gollum l'avait frappé par derrière ! En plus avec ses sens endormis il n'avait pas pu être préparé. Il s'inquiétait, car il ne voyait pas la créature près de lui. S'il n'arrivait pas à ses détacher, il ne pourrait pas rejoindre Frodon.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, mais rien ne changeait.

Il pria, il pria encore et encore, et c'est au moment où il allait crier sa détresse, qu'il sentit un courant d'énergie pure le traverser.

_« Le moment est arrivé pour vous maître de la mort de réveiller vos pouvoirs. Vous pourrez voir le passé, le présent, et le future._

_Vous pourrez aussi utiliser votre magie n'importe où. La nature vous à choisit, et quand le moment sera venu, les créatures de ce monde vous obéiront._

_Mais vous avez le choix. Vous ne pourrez rien faire avec autant de magie noire autour de vous. Quel sera celui-ci, nous le respecterons._

_Le premier est celui de vous libérer et de partir sans pouvoir revenir. Le deuxième est celui de vous envoyer dans un nouveau monde. Et enfin le troisième est celui d'aider votre ami à sauver ce monde. _

_Mais il faut savoir que si vous choisissez la troisième solution, vous aurez de grandes chances de mourir, car utiliser une telle énergie dans un endroit aussi recouvert de ténèbre, conduirait à la mort._

_Je vous dis adieu mon enfant et n'oubliez pas, vous serez et resterez toujours l'enfant de la vie et de la mort. »_

Harry sourit tendrement en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais réentendre la voix de la déesse. Mais il voulait à tout pris aider Frodon.

« Au moins, je pourrais tenir ma promesse. » Se dit-il mentalement.

Il se concentra pour pouvoir libérer sa magie. Il détruisit les protections qui entouraient celle-ci et une immense explosion de magie se produisit. Tout prit feu autour de lui. Il visualisa Frodon et le vit en train de se perdre dans sa folie.

Il le vit essayer de mettre l'anneau au doigt. Harry projeta sa magie jusqu'au Hobbit et aspira l'intégralité de la magie noire en lui. Il pouvait la sentir brûler ses os et sa chair. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage face à la douleur, mais il ne laissa pas un seul son sortir de sa bouche.

- Si Harry James Potter devait mourir, alors se serait avec dignité ! Proclama Harry haut et fort.

Il vit Gandalf récupérer Frodon et Sam. Il sourit en se disant qu'ils seraient enfin en sécurité. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sur le dos de l'Aigle une silhouette qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Legolas. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles en pensant qu'il ne le verrait plus.

La douleur commença à le ronger et il souffla dans un dernier murmure :

- Papa, Maman… Siruis, Remus… Néville, et Luna… Je vais enfin pouvoir vous rejoindre…. Et il ferma les yeux.

0OoO0

Où était-il ? Était-il mort ?

Harry flottait dans un espace recouvert de blanc. Il ne voyait rien d'autre à part cette couleur autour de lui. Quand sa vision changea. Il vit son monde et se qu'il était devenu. Il vit d'abord Severus, la personne qui l'avait défendu contre tous. Il le vit en train de sourire à quelqu'un qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Il se rapprocha et il vit Malfoy. Draco avait beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. Il était à présent très grand et très musclé. Ses cheveux atteignaient maintenant le creux de ses reins. Sa peau était par contre toujours aussi pâle.

Après la bataille, Draco avait tout perdu, ses parents, mais aussi ses amis. Il avait été anéantit à la mort de Blaise, son meilleur ami.

Il vit derrière le blond, une petite fille aux yeux d'un bleu profond et avec de longs cheveux blonds presque blanc comme son père, car il était évident que Draco était son géniteur. Celui-ci souriait à une femme d'une grande beauté. Elle avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclé, un corps mince avec des formes généreuses. Elle était sûrement une sang pure, car elle avait une façon de se tenir très aristocratique.

Harry était heureux de voir qu'il avait su refaire sa vie. Et il espéra que Severus trouverait lui aussi l'amour. L'image changea encore une fois et il vit Fred et George devant leur magasin de farce et attrape. Ils parlaient à un client et essayaient de lui faire acheter tout et n'importe quoi.

Harry sourit, les jumeaux n'avaient pas changé depuis le temps. Ils restaient toujours aussi uniques.

- Ils ont tous pleuré ta disparition.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, il vit la plus belle femme qu'il n'est jamais vu. Elle le regarda et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis la personne qui t'est emmenée sur la Terre du milieu.

- Vous êtes la voix…

- C'est exact, je t'ai guidé dans ton parcours. Jeune maître, vous m'avez beaucoup étonné en choisissant la solution trois. Peu de gens auraient voulu sauver la vie d'un ami au lieu de la leur. Mais toi tu l'as fait sans même une once d'hésitation. Tu nous as prouvé que les hommes n'étaient pas tous les mêmes, égoïstes et présomptueux. Tu mérites de vivre ! Alors relève-toi et vit !

Harry, en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de la femme, fut déterminé et sourit dignement et fièrement.

- Pouvez-vous au moins me donner votre nom ?

La femme sourit à son tour en voyant l'étincelle de grandeur et de puissance dans les yeux émeraude.

Harry commença à disparaître, mais attendit tout de même la réponse de la femme.

- Mon nom est Gaïa, Déesse de la Terre et des hommes. Merci à toi d'avoir su me montrer, que les hommes valent la peine d'avoir été crée. Au revoir Harry James Potter…

Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

0OoO0

- JE L'AI TROUVÉ !

Legolas ouvrit les yeux en grand et courut dans la direction que leurs montrait le soldat. Frodon cria, heureux en voyant qu'Harry allait bien. Legolas le rejoignit et le vit à terre à côté d'un Gollum mort.

Il dormait tranquillement sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Legolas fut choqué de constater qu'autour du petit elfe, partant du corps de celui-ci, se trouvait des traces noires, comme si Harry avait provoqué une explosion, qui avait tout brûlé sur son passage. Gollum n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait avant de mourir.

Harry venait d'être retrouvé et la Terre et le monde avait été sauvé. Le monde allait radicalement changer à présent, et c'est ce que se disait au moment même, chaque habitant de la Terre du milieu.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier, je ne sais pas encore...

Mais si vous avez des commentaires à faire je les écouterais avec joie !


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà voilà ! Le dernier chapitre d'un monde pour moi !

**ATTENTION LEMON !**

**Chapitre 12**

**La vie continue ****!**

Tout était redevenu normal après qu'Harry est été retrouvé. On chantait, on dansait, on fêtait le retour de la paix. Aragorn était devenu le Roi du Gondor. Tout le monde vivait heureux. Les Hobbit restèrent un peu, eux aussi, faire la fête avant de retourner dans la Comté. Gimli dansait, Faramir chantait, Gandalf buvait, tout le monde s'amusait par ces temps de fêtes.

Plus loin, sur une haute colline, Harry regardait les festivités en souriant. Il était de nouveau habillé de sa robe de mage et avait un air de nostalgique sur le visage. Il repensait à tout… À tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé si peu de temps. Ses amis qu'il appréciait vraiment, sa nouvelle famille...

Il se rappela soudain la soirée du soir précédent et rougit violemment.

**Flashback**

Harry arriva dans sa chambre, épuisé. Tout le monde l'avait acclamé et félicité pour l'action qu'il avait accomplie envers Frodon. Il détestait ça, mais n'avait rien dit par respect. Harry sourit en repensant à la manière dont l'avaient accueilli ses compagnons.

Gimli l'avait étouffé en le prenant dans ses bras, Aragorn lui avait donné une petite tapette dans le dos en lui souhaitant un bon retour. Pippin et Merry n'avaient pas arrêté de pleurer en lui sautant dessus. Sam et Frodon, quant à eux n'avaient pas osé le toucher, mais avaient souri gentiment. Gandalf, lui, avait juste posé sa main sur ses cheveux en signe d'affection. Le seul qui n'avait pas été là à son réveil avait été Legolas. Celui-ci était parti remercier les Elfes pour avoir aidé à vaincre les orques durant l'attaque contre le Rohan.

Il devait revenir le lendemain. Harry était triste de n'avoir pas pu le revoir. Il se rappelait comment il s'était vraiment rapproché pendant le voyage vers le Mordor.

Un jour avant d'arriver au marais de la mort, durant une des pauses qu'ils avaient faites, Harry avait avoué son attirance pour lui. Legolas avait d'abord rougi, ne s'y attendant pas et avait lui aussi, dit ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre que l'anneau soit détruit avant de construire quelque chose.

Maintenant que le bijou avait disparu, Harry voulait à tout pris redire à Legolas ses sentiments. Le sorcier n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Alors, comme ça lui arrivait pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui changerait les idées. Il commença à retirer son haut quand il entendit des coups à la porte. Celle-ci, après sa permission, s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer dans la chambre, Legolas...

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, et bafouilla :

- Tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer demain ?

- J'ai trouvé les elfes facilement. Je voulais te voir. L'elfe ferma la porte et s'approcha, avant de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- T'aurais-je manqué.

Le cœur de Legolas rata un battement. Lorsqu'il était entré, il n'avait pas fait attention et avait pris directement Harry dans ses bras sans vraiment le regarder. Mais là, il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Harry avait sa chemise blanche ouverte et tombait négligemment sur son épaule gauche. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et des mèches tombaient sur son torse dénudé, ce qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

Mais le plus beau était ses yeux, ils brillaient encore plus que d'habitude, avec la lumière de la lampe derrière eux, et sa boucle d'oreille les soulignaient.

Oui… S'il ne savait pas qu'Harry était -à peu près- humain, Legolas aurait pu penser voir un ange.

- Harry… Je… Dolomeï ! (je t'aime en elfique)

Harry sourit, et répondit :

- Moi aussi.

Legolas enlaça Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus petit se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il approfondit le baisé. Il lécha les lèvres du brun et commença à les mordiller. Harry ouvrit la bouche et Legolas y entra sa langue. Un balai sensuel s'engagea où les langues se cherchaient mutuellement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

- Harry… Tu es... Commença le plus vieux, hésitant.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et reprit les lèvres de Legolas. Celui-ci comprenant la réponse muette d'Harry, fit courir ses mains dans son dos. Le plus petit se rapprocha encore plus et plaça ses bras autour du coup de son futur amant.

Le blond, voulait sentir la peau de son ange et entreprit donc, de lui retirer sa chemise, qui tomba au sol. Il toucha la peau blanche du brun. Elle était douce est chaude, il eut envie de la goûter. Il mit sa tête dans le cou du petit sorcier et respira un grand coup l'odeur de celui-ci.

- Harry tu es sûr ?

- Eh tu sais… Fit Harry le souffle court, je n'aie pas du tout d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais…

Legolas, surprit, le regarda et remarqua le rougissement sur ses joues. Heureux, il s'empressa d'embrasser son cou, et descendit encore plus bas. Il lécha un mamelon et Harry, ne si attendant pas, cria, surprit.

Le corps du brun était en feu, et il sentait de plus en plus son désir augmenter. Il voulut lui aussi toucher le blond. Il défit la tunique noire de l'elfe et embrassa lui aussi, la peau du plus vieux. Quand le brun releva les yeux vers lui, Legolas hoqueta en voyant les yeux verts d'Harry brillé de désir et d'amour. Il en fut ému et le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva délicatement et le posa sur son lit. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois si, avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Voulant plus de contact, il se plaça entre les jambes de son amour.

Il prit l'un des tétons et le pinça. Quand il entendit le gémissement d'Harry, il se pencha pour en prendre un entre ses dents et le titilla jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se mette à cambrer le dos. Harry n'en pouvant plus, prit l'initiative de détacher le pantalon du blond. Celui-ci en fit de même. Ils étaient à présent nus et se regardaient avec désir et convoitise.

Legolas se fit la réflexion que beaucoup de personne voulait avoir l'amour d'Harry et il était fier que se soit lui qui avait su capturer le cœur du brun. Il serait son premier et son dernier, espérait-il secrètement. Son membre déjà bien droit refit un bond en voyant la personne de ses pensé complètement soumis, sous lui.

Il était si beau… avec ses cheveux décoiffés qui formaient une auréole au-dessus de sa tête, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres elle aussi gonflé et rougit par les baiser, sa respiration érotique et enfin ses yeux perdu dans le désir et la passion. Legolas n'en pouvant plus l'embrassa et les deux érections se touchèrent. Ils gémirent ensemble.

Le brun, voulait lui aussi participer, lécha et embrassa tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Il ne restait plus que plaisir et gémissements dans la petite chambre.

Harry baissa son regard pour regarder le corps de Legolas et il tomba d'abord sur le torse impeccablement musclé, sur un ventre bien plat, de longues jambes fines, pour enfin tomber sur le sexe dressé de son coéquipier.

Legolas vit la soudaine inquiétude du brun et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Harry ferma les yeux sous le baiser et les rouvrit pour tomber dans deux orbes bleu ciel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… Je serais doux.

L'Elfe prit la verge tendue dans sa bouche et Harry hoqueta de surprise en courbant violemment le dos. C'était tellement bon ! Il commença à gémir comme il ne s'en était jamais cru capable. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne remarqua pas que Legolas avait introduit un doigt en lui. Celui-ci en profita pour commencer à le faire bouger et en introduisit un deuxième. Lorsqu'il finit par rentrer le troisième, Harry haleta sous la douleur.

Le remarquant, le plus vieux intensifia ses caresses. Harry se détendit enfin, et il put retirer ses doigts. Il se plaça à l'entrer de son petit elfe, et demanda, hésitant :

- Tu es sûr ?

Harry, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Le blond prit son membre en main et fit des petits va et viens.

Puis il glissa enfin dans l'entre chaude et étroite de son ange. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur face à la sensation de plaisir qui le parcourait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié.

Harry, quant à lui était ailleurs, il avait déconnecté de la réalité et il n'était à présent plus que gémissement.

Le blond se mit à bouger lentement avant d'embrasser passionnément le corps sous lui. Harry sentit un des coups toucher sa prostate et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le blond commença à accélérer le rythme.

- Huh ! Harry…

Legolas commença à retoucher ce point si sensible. Les mouvements accélérèrent et ils sentirent tous les deux, la jouissance arriver.

Harry disait des phrases incompréhensibles, mais Legolas pouvait distinguer trois mots dans toute celle-ci : _Je t'aime_.

Il ferma les yeux et accéléra ses mouvements.

Avec un dernier coup, ils jouirent ensemble en criant le nom de l'autre. Legolas retomba sur Harry, et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des « je t'aime melmë » (« melmë » signifit amour en elfique).

- Moi aussi… moi aussi. Dit doucement Harry en fermant doucement les yeux avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Moi… aussi… Murmura t-il une dernière fois.

**Fin du flashback**

Harry sourit en se rappelant cette nuit pleine de folie et d'amour. Il allait repartir dans ses pensées, mais quelqu'un derrière lui, le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu pour faire la fête ? Après tout tu l'as bien mérité.

- Non il est temps pour moi de partir. Je viens d'un autre monde, je me dois de connaître celui, dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui. Harry se retourna et fit face à son destinataire. Il sourit avec amour et demanda soudain hésitant :

- Legolas, es-tu sûr de vouloir me suivre ?

- Oui. Je te suivrais où que tu ailles ! Legolas s'approcha du plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement. Je t'aime Harry. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir leurs dires au moins en revoir ? Redemanda-t-il, pour être sûr qu'Harry ne regretterait pas sa décision.

- Je risquerais de pleurer comme une madeleine ! Et jamais ! Absolument jamais ! On ne verra un Potter pleurer aussi indignement. Mais… Dit-il doucement, ils vont quand même me manquer…

Harry se retourna et sourit.

- Bien allons-y ! Nous avons un monde à découvrir !

Puis il embrassa Legolas et ils avancèrent sans se retourner…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Voilà… C'est fini… J'espère que malgré tout, ça vous à plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! XD

Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite, mais s'il y en a une, ce ne sera pas pour le moment.


End file.
